User blog:Gewsbumpz dude/Spanker Wankers: A Lovecraftian Story
Inside the nothingness between realms, Shake stood. Watching over his realm that we know as Spanker Wankers, looking over the life and concepts he created and is proud of. Standing in pleasement, until he saw, something. Something in his realm that he did not create. He tried to erase it from his realm but to no avail. He decided to physically manifest into his realm to investigate, to see what is this horrible dot that is disturbing his beautiful masterpiece. Eventually he stumbled upon this mysterious creature. Seeing nothing but a shapeless purple light until it transformed into a physical shape, resembling a short, pale human with green eyes and black hair. Confused, he asked "who are you and where did you come from. And how dare you interrupt this realm". The creature responded with "I wish no harm, I am only here to live and prosper". Shake continued to communicate with the creature, finding it to be very talkative and enjoyable, making joke after joke. Shake thought of it as nothing harmful, so he let it be, de-manifesting from the realm. Months later, various residence of the realm began to disappear, only to be found brutalized the next week. Sightings of various creatures began to to pop up, varying greatly in appearance. The first one was that of a 9 foot tall Ronald McDonald, the next being what appears to be smoke in the shape of a hybrid between an alligator and an octopus, the third being a reanimated corpse loosely resembling a survivor of one of the attacks, and many, many more. Survivors of the attacks, specifically Shake's main creations. Hero, Shadow, Maverick and the others. Have stated to have seen a little girl with black hair before they were attacked. Shake took note of this, knowing what is causing this carnage. Knowing that no one else is able to handle the beast, he took action. He searched the realm, day and night, but is unable to find the enemy. After years of searching, he is unable to find it, despite knowing that it still exists within the realm. Frustrated, he stops, planning to figure out a way. As he looks across the empty space of nothingness. He spots a red tear glowing and floating in the nothingness. He approaches the mysterious crack, floating at speeds beyond speeds. He listened closely, hearing voices speaking in a language he never heard of before, incomprehensible tones and letters he couldn't understand nor can the narrator of the story can describe. After weeks of listening to the gibbering, he now understood the language. What he heard can only described as demonic chanting about the ends of worlds and the concept of concept. He walked into the large, burning crack. Looking at a massive, sphere-like but somehow infinite creature. Bubbling and riving, with mouths and eyes disappearing as quicky as they reappear in it's undimensioned space. Shake could not believe his eyes, what his soul is experiencing. He quickly zipped out of that horrific nightmare. He attempted to bend the nothingness to close the gateway to hell, but he failed to succeed. Unknowning what to do, he began to create an endless army, as powerful and mighty as he is. Suddenly, something crawled out of the crack, sludge oozing from the cosmic crack. It then formed into the same little girl he saw many years ago, the one causing the chaos across his creation. Disturbed and angry, Shake yelled "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GO BACK TO YOUR WORLD OF UNIMAGINABLE TERROR AND LEAVE ME AND MY PEOPLE ALONE!", the creature laughed as it rapidly formed countless familiars. All equally demented and powerful as their creator. The armies clashed into one another, shaking all layers of infinity as their ultimate war for all of cosmic and conceptual worlds began. Continuing to this very day, as the creature still terrorises the realm, which goes by the name Gews. Also Gews killed HERO (Hehe, that isn't canon, SUCK IT UP). 'The End' Credits Author: Gewsbumpz Dude Inspired by: Spanker Wankers and the Cthulhu Mythos Thanks to MYHERO and Shake to giving me permission to write this (I hope it isn't garbage). Category:Blog posts